Optimus Prime for President!
by The Official Demonator
Summary: It's time to vote for a new President of the United States and not even Election Day can stop Sunstreaker and Sideswipe from having a little fun.


**Just a small FYI: This oneshot takes place during a time where **_**all**_** humans know of the Autobots and understand that they are friends and not enemies.**

* * *

><p>"Are you almost <em>done<em> yet?" Sunstreaker asked Sideswipe anxiously, rapidly checking back and forth in the hangar to make sure nobody would come in and see them.

Sideswipe growled. He was standing in front of a computer, cables protruded from his body and attached to certain jacks and USB ports on the computer's tower. "Chill out. It takes a minute."

"With the punishment we'll get if we get caught, there'll be no more minutes, so hurry the hell up, would ya?" Sunstreaker nearly yelled, trying to keep his temper down. He couldn't risk being heard, either.

"If it's such an easy task, then_ you_ do it!" Sideswipe growled. A sudden beep caught his attention and before Sunstreaker could snap back a quick remark, Sideswipe grinned, his cables retracting back to his body. "It's done! Let's book it the slag out of here!"

Transforming, the two brothers floored it out of the hangar, leaving behind a trail of smoke and rubber marks.

* * *

><p><strong>Election Day<strong>

Everybody bolted out of the way as Will Lennox, shoulders slumped, mouth curled downwards into a furious frown, eyebrows sunk angrily to his eyes, walked down the hallway that led to the massive quarters of all the Autobots. Looking down at the papers in his hand, he rolled his eyes once more as he continued his journey.

Who in their right mind would do something _this_ stupid! He hated having to be the one to receive all the bad news. It was not only an embarrassment, but it made him damn-right angry that he had to take time out of his busy schedule to lecture some idiot who had the _balls_ to do something so moronic!

When he got into the colossal room, which was filled with every Autobot who was on base and a few other soldiers, he held up the papers without a word, waiting until all optics were on him.

"Lennox," Ironhide stepped forward, bending down to get a closer look at the papers. The writing was too small for his giant optics to read. "What is that?"

At this point, everybody was staring at the papers.

Will's grip was so tight on them, he hardly noticed that he was wrinkling the edges and a corner. With the papers still flying in the air like a flag, he spoke aloud, "The Electoral College would like to know how the name 'Optimus Prime' got in the voting system.. and why a majority of the United States voted for him."

Everybody looked at one another. Clearly, Will could tell they were all shocked. Some even tried to hide laughter and human soldiers snickered into one another's shoulders. When a soldier, who had no idea what was going on, walked in, all eyes widened. On his shirt was a pin that read, "Optimus for President" in big, white, bold letters with a red and blue-flamed background.

"Will," Optimus stepped forward his face and tone proving his confusion and innocence, "I have no idea what is going-"

Will raised a hand, stopping Prime mid-speech, still staring at the soldier who had just walked in. He was now staring back and Will pointed a finger at him. "Where'd you get that?"

The soldier followed the Colonel's finger to his chest, with the pin attached to his shirt. He directed a thumb towards the exit. "Sunny and Sides are givin' 'em out outside," he shrugged. After a few seconds of silence, the soldier glanced down at the crumpled paper, which Will held even more furiously to his side. The soldier looked around innocently at all the serious faces. "What? It's not legit?"

Everybody flinched as an ear-piercing yell escaped from red-faced-Lennox's mouth and they watched him storm out of the room. Curious as to what was going to happen next, a majority of the people followed, including all of the Autobots. When they reached outside, the first thing they noticed was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, carrying a large container the height of four humans, with a ton of tiny pins inside, yelling, "Optimus for President!" and passing out all of the pins. "Don't be a Decepti-lover! Get an Optimus pin today! Here- you can have five. Give 'em to your wife and kids."

Sideswipe noticed Will giving him a death glare and froze. He nudged at Sunstreaker's arm, who was still busy trying to pass out more pins. "Uh.. S-Sunny. Sunny, stop," Sideswipe whispered, as if his voice would trigger some sort of alarm. And if by alarm, he meant Will Lennox, then he was right. Sideswipe growled and slapped his brother upside the head, getting his full attention.

"What do you want? I'm busy making history!" Sunstreaker turned around impatiently to see what his brother wanted and he couldn't help but freeze alongside his twin. They could only stand in fear.

Without taking his terrified optics off of Will, Sideswipe slapped the container out of his brother's hands. It crashed to the floor and all of the pins dripped out.

"Uh, we.. we don't know where these, uh, came from.." Sunstreaker stammered.

"Ironhide," Will growled through gritted teeth.

The weapons specialist, who towered behind him, jerked both of his arms. His pair of cannons spun to life violently. "_Right_," he growled back, inching forward.

As Ironhide slowly stepped towards the twins, his cannons now smoking and glowing bright orange from the intense heat, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stumbled backwards. Without wasting any more time, they both transformed into their Corvette modes in an attempt to get away. Not too far behind, Ironhide had transformed into his alternate mode, a large cannon and small guns protruding from his hood and rims as he pressed on the gas behind them.

All that could be heard for the rest of the day and night were the twins begging for mercy and Ironhide's howling laughter as well as devastating fire power.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was short. It was a oneshot, so it's kinda okay.<strong>

**My original plan was to make this a full length story. Basically, I'd have the majority of the United States vote for Optimus, but the Electoral College would pretty much say, "Uh, no," and elect somebody else. Then that would cause a mass riot all across the country because almost everybody wants Prime! **

**Unfortunately, I just don't have enough of imagination to write it myself (Or the time! I have other uncompleted fics that i need to work on!).. :/**

**So, if anybody wishes to write a story based on this, by all means, go for it! I think it'd be a pretty funny and great read!**


End file.
